candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 July 2016
04:25 . 05:56 o/ 05:56 <3primetime3> Heyy Edwin. 05:57 <3primetime3> Rose PM. 06:42 <3primetime3> Heyy Orepros. 06:42 What should we do for fruity fairground level difficulties 06:43 I am on 1817 right now on live 06:44 <3primetime3> Rose and I are in the process of adding them. 06:44 <3primetime3> They are shown as categories right now, and they will be updated to colours in the infobox when Rose gets the chance. 06:44 Why are all their categories containing at least a hard levels category 06:44 <3primetime3> It was coincidental lol. 06:45 Should it get removed yet 06:45 or is it a placeholder lol 06:46 <3primetime3> No, the levels will be updated soon. Those are the real difficulties. 06:47 The whole fruity fairground is all 15 hard levels 06:47 there are no very or even insanely hard or others 06:49 That would be impossible as 578 06:49 Back 06:49 Hello 06:49 <3primetime3> WB. 06:49 Anyone go to ccs Fanon wiki 06:50 I have gone to every ccs wiki 06:56 Dead. 06:57 <3primetime3> Rose and I are PMing right now. 06:57 <3primetime3> Sup Edwin? 07:02 <3primetime3> https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.fanatee.stop&hl=en 07:02 <3primetime3> WHOOPS. 07:02 lol 07:06 <3primetime3> I meant to do a Control V and that was on it lol. 07:08 Go for an hour. 07:08 bye* 07:11 Prime PM 07:12 <3primetime3> PM is blank. 07:12 <3primetime3> I think I'm finding a glitch on level 1524. 07:13 <3primetime3> It's present on mobile. 07:13 <3primetime3> I have to try on web now. 07:14 <3primetime3> Not present on web version. 07:17 <3primetime3> Cya Edwin. 07:17 Prime PM (again) 07:23 <3primetime3> The PM blanked again. 07:29 Hi. 07:30 <3primetime3> I just added the Glitch section to 1524. 07:31 <3primetime3> I gotta head out. Cya. 07:39 Hi. 07:45 <3primetime3> Rose, I'll try to wake up early to get the next episode done as well. 07:45 Back 07:46 What is going on with Fruity Fairground? 07:46 Buff! 07:46 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2452_(SCCS) Can I buff it to 12 moves? 07:46 The good news is that we're still far from that episode. 07:47 Fruity fairground is almost scrumptious studios bigger brother 07:47 No. 07:47 @Edwin91476 - No. 07:47 The bad news is that when you play there on that day maybe buffed more. 07:47 I have hacked through fanciful fort and scrumptious studio 07:47 And fruity fairground 07:48 Should I buff a level in a early level in my new Fanon 07:48 No. 07:49 :o 07:49 :0 07:49 Fruity fairground in my Fanon will be around somewhat hard 07:49 I wonder why King keeps making things harder. 07:49 But it's gonna be forever till I release it 07:49 Why won't be they buff some 600s or 700s 07:49 No, in real Candy Crush. 07:50 And whether they nerf it, they keep adding minor redesign. 07:50 I have a fanon 07:50 How about this: 1803 will have four colours and 50 seconds. 07:51 No, it will be too easy. 07:53 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sundae_Shores_(SCCS) 07:53 Carl, want to see this epidose? 07:53 Oops 07:53 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Clover_Cliffs_(SCCS) This. 07:53 @Edwin91476 - We need to take a break from playing hard levels... 07:54 One hard level play usually takes 5-10 minutes. 07:54 I think King will release episodes with >6.7 mean in 2421. 07:54 *After 2000 07:54 I think we must teach them a lesson. 07:54 PREPARE FOR A MASSIVE NAZI 07:54 ? 07:55 Not really. We need something peaceful. 07:55 Like a peaceful conflict. 07:55 Carl, and the Clover Cliffs have a 6.71 mean! 07:55 5 IH, 4 VH, 3 H, 1 Se. 07:55 1SH 07:55 But then, we should embrace the worse outlook of Candy Crush. 07:57 I'm done with playing! 07:57 But I 07:57 will still contribute in this wiki. 07:58 Remember, Activision Blizzard buys King in November, we can set a border from here. 07:59 So do you notice episode after Honey Hut is main Insanely Hard? 08:00 What is Activision Blizzard? 08:00 -_- 08:00 a company. 08:00 (Facepalm) 08:01 (fp2) 08:01 The mean for Fruity Fairground is 6.4 08:01 Which is higher than 6.0 08:01 It should be NI episode 08:01 So is all levels are just right? 08:02 Not overrated? 08:02 I'll be right back. 08:02 11 "Hard" levels?! o.o 08:02 * o.o 08:02 o.o 08:02 Not working... 08:02 O.O 08:02 ??? 08:02 o.o 08:02 o_o 08:02 grr -_- 08:03 If you're wondering why I was editing That episode so much was I was trying to add a level 1782 video, finally done that 08:04 Hey Rose, there are no nearly impossible episode. 08:05 Who said? 08:05 Category:Nearly impossible episodes 08:05 ? 08:05 Who make it? 08:06 Flockky 08:06 It is good enough for episode difficulty 08:06 But do you think it is not reasonable for a episode nearly impossible to pass? 08:08 That means an episode is unreasonably hard to complete 08:08 Bp101697: I've got it. NI difficulty for level only, but not episode. It does not make sense to tell this episode nearly impossible. 08:08 Thread:346613 08:08 I agree to him. 08:09 Oppose 08:09 There are way too hard IH episodes 08:10 ....It's very complicated to talk about it 08:11 I think only all levels ina episode are at least IH-NI can be rated to Hearly imposible. 08:11 As I said, NI episode is for an episode which is unreasonably hard to complete 08:12 Oh, then okay. 08:45 Lol, we should start at Skype a new group 08:47 To who? 08:54 We made skype conversation with Primetime and Brian last night 08:55 That night I got really funny topic 08:55 "Are you boiling water?" 08:55 "No i am washing my toilet" 08:55 Nothing harsh intended 08:55 And I was like "Boiling Toilet" 08:57 Am i have to (laugh) ? 09:04 Like said, nothing harsh intended 09:04 We mods need to go nuts sometimes. We can't let trolls to have all the fun 09:06 To go nuts? How to be crazy. 09:06 yeah 09:07 It's no fun to be mod, if you can't be little crazy sometimes 09:07 So why we mods have to be crazy sometimes. 09:07 So we forget the bad mood trolls leaves here 09:08 So why you have much care to internet things. 09:08 Are you have to care your work first? 09:10 I would do so, if I have longer one 09:11 When will you go to work 09:11 Normally I am not here on Wednesdays and Thursdays for 5 hours at least 09:11 o.o 09:12 Too non-busy? 09:12 No time to patrol chat on work time 09:12 But I may travel around mobile Deviantart 09:12 Ah, then how old are you. 09:12 21 09:12 I am master of relaxing 09:13 I don't need to work all the time 09:13 I don't know why people in Finland can relax. 09:13 *can have time to relax. 09:13 I have done my work well with this thought 09:13 Because our summer vacation starts on beginning of June 09:14 For example: If you finished your work, then your boss: Oh, seems you are relaxing, get more work for you! Like those. 09:15 Nah 09:15 an more common case, boss always give some work just before you leave. 09:15 Usually I take little break before I pinch myself to get more wrok 09:15 I mean in Hong Kong. 09:15 almost hear those thing always. 09:16 But if you think I am all the time on computer, that's not the case 09:16 In one hour I must go to get ready for Monday 09:17 I have been invited to perform in a concert and I need to train for it 09:17 What concert? 09:17 Porijazz 09:17 ????? 09:17 09:17 Concert held in Pori 09:20 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/45/Pori_Jazz_2012_2.jpg About this? 09:24 that 09:44 o/ 09:45 They talk about Friend zone 09:45 Well there's gonna be now End Zone 09:55 Okay, this is gone too far 09:55 Michael self-professes himself now as "Your lord" 09:56 Then? 09:57 That's a long time ago 09:57 And he seems inactive these days. 09:57 Not for long 09:58 Check his message for primetime 09:58 but now I must go 09:58 Hour has passed 09:59 Bye o/ 10:09 Hi, 10:09 Bye. 10:10 o/ 10:37 351 CCJS is the real female dog 10:37 Its NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE 10:38 o/ 10:39 So I don't know why you said CCJS is the easiest among the three CCS games. 10:39 Its as impossible as f*** 10:39 But still easiest 10:39 You jnow why CCS also has 1779 and 1810 10:39 You are the foruth time said that some CCJS levels is hell'. 10:39 Which coukd have simmikar difficukty 10:41 1: 1779 is nerfed 10:41 2. 1810 is nerfed. 10:41 Yes 10:42 Soda is the hardest 10:42 And many IH levels in CCS 10:42 No its CCS 10:43 Hey But 351 just 4 colours. 10:43 5 10:44 Not 4 10:44 That means 351 is buffed. 10:44 The other color only spawns in the left 10:44 I mean 351 ccjs 10:44 Then 4.5 colours? 10:48 Yes 10:48 But I think VH is enough. 10:48 4 colours :D 10:49 NO!!!!!!! 10:49 Dont rate until you try it 10:49 Agree. 10:49 Just seeing another people plays. 10:49 Looks easy you know 10:49 Videos also lie 10:50 That's right! Looks easy. 10:50 And theyre lucky 10:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2457_(SCCS) 10:50 This seems easy, huh? :D 10:50 See clear where the ingredients exits. 10:51 Not really 10:51 Ill leave now, gotta try that female dog ccjs level 10:51 o/ 11:16 o/ 11:32 Edwin! 11:44 test 11:45 @Edwin91476 Hi!?? 11:45 @Roseturnip Hi! 11:46 Hi guys 11:48 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_120_CCSR_Notes.png 11:48 @Roseturnip wait for my bot. 11:48 What difficulty? 11:48 @Roseturnip do you know i have bot? 11:48 Yes, I have saw it 11:49 @Roseturnip how you feel about my bot? 11:49 11:49 so excited? 11:50 What will your bot doing on this wiki? 11:50 @Roseturnip my bot is joined chat. 11:50 Editting and Chatting. 11:50 Oh 11:50 @Roseturnip Hi! 11:51 Your bot is fine, as long as its approved 11:51 @Roseturnip do you added me and my bot into this Wiki Staffs? 11:52 Let me check 11:52 @Roseturnip you see it? 11:55 Currently looking for the link 12:04 Back 12:04 And Rose, your 120 in fanon is Very Easy. 12:04 o/ 12:04 @Edwin91476 Hi! Edwin! 12:04 I think 30-35 moves si enough. 12:05 *40-45 12:06 @Edwin91476 are you talk to me? 12:06 you not respond to me? 12:07 I don't talk to bots. 12:07 @Edwin91476 Why? 12:07 Please ask your master to talk to me. 12:07 Although you two are same. 12:08 @Edwin19476 AIDCG and me are same? 12:08 @Edwin: Can you rate my level? 12:08 Yes. 12:08 Very Easy. 12:08 I think 40-45 moves is enough. 12:08 1 CB per 3 moves XD 12:12 @HM100 Hi! 12:12 I'm a bot of Mossy Mos. 12:12 You have a bot? 12:13 @HM100 Mossy Mos has a bot. 12:14 @Edwin, Variable (Very easy - Easy) how about this? I have nerfed it now. 12:14 Link? 12:14 I have the link in the this word. Follow it 12:15 I have Variable set as difficulty as of it is now luck based level 12:15 @Edwin91476 Mossy Mos is busy. 12:16 Then you are here means Mossy is here. 12:16 @Edwin91476 Yes! but he is busy. 12:16 Did you follow the link. How will be the nerfed version rated? 12:16 @Edwin, and this her bot 12:16 he maybe back soon. 12:17 @Edwin91476 Mossy is playing hexagon levels and record with bandicam to watch himself but not upload on youtube. 12:17 I made a new fanon called M00CC 12:18 Great! 12:18 @Edwin, Link for nerfed Super Saga L98 12:18 Great Fanon. I saw it in Midnight 12:19 @Edwin91476 Mossy maybe come here soon or later. so you can wait. 12:19 remember I'm Editting and Chatting.. 12:20 Bravo Botty Moss 12:20 An alt name of X Naut Bot 12:20 Found by Veronica Tricou aka HM300 12:20 @HM100 Hi! What? 12:20 12:21 @HM100 you're talking with my bot. 12:21 Nothing. I just found a different name of your bot called Botty Moss. 12:21 And yes, I talk 12:22 @HM100 X Naut Bot is fine name for me because he is my favourite characters from Paper Mario The Thousand Door. 12:23 Rose, did you see my Very Easy. 12:25 @HM100 Do you know? X Naut is character from Paper Mario The Thousand Door I use to be my favourite characters. and I use him to be bot. 12:35 Yes 12:38 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_98_(Super_Saga). 12:38 Did you mean this Edwin? 12:44 hi carlregularsagazeroseven. MarTsok is here 12:46 What level are you now? 12:47 In saga I'm in. IDK 12:58 Goodbye. Editing on LLSW in both languages 01:02 Hi. 01:02 Hey people. 01:02 How's your time in royalgames.com? 01:03 O/ Mega and Felix 01:03 o/ 01:03 So far good, if I don't count people from the support are blind. -_- 01:04 For me, its good at first... 01:04 ...but then, I had a hard time with my friends... 01:04 They are pretty rude 01:04 >I was told to back off when I was there 01:05 One guy's winning message apparently isn't harrassment -_- 01:05 BTW, today, I was waiting 230 minutes for one large pizza! o.o 01:05 ...because my friend, "miofollin" is harassing me... 01:05 ...and the tournament's system is biased... 01:06 ...and there aren't any Filipinos on that site... 01:08 ...there are queue numbers, no awards, Players' Club members are everywhere, and its not a user-friendly site. 01:42 Yay 01:42 Olaf do you play ccjs 01:43 2456 = M 01:43 2457 = V 01:43 2458 = V 01:43 @Mossy 01:43 No, how 01:43 ? 01:44 I gtg, the internet is very laggy -_- 01:44 I mean candy crush jelly olaf 01:44 I know... 01:44 I know what you were talking about 01:46 351 failed again... 01:49 So close again 01:50 Oh thanks Feilx and Rose. 01:51 But Felix, can you see more clearly of 2457? 01:51 Especially the ingredients exits, 01:52 I saw the exit, I'd say it's E. 01:52 Do you think it will be easy in 4 colours? 01:52 Cascades, striped candies, and conveyor belts. 01:58 Tesy 01:59 Taxi! 02:01 Tasty Treasure is in ccjs 02:04 I mean treasure ahead 02:12 almost people mostly talking about fanon... 02:13 i'm not in fanon... 02:13 But you can stary your fanon! 02:13 Im trying to count my heads in the hurt heal. 02:13 I think I am up to 3 characters murdered. 02:18 Mos 02:18 what does your bot do 02:18 What program did you use to code it 02:20 Ah Mossy, do you have Mos burger in Thailand? 02:21 Sigh. 02:21 Fiona. 02:21 time to fart 02:21 Come on.. 02:22 What the hell Fiona.. 02:22 you know that I have absolutely no intention on following the rules 02:23 back with awesome farts 02:23 Wait edwin 02:23 don't ban him yet. 02:23 or her 02:23 or it. 02:23 Sigh 02:23 Nvm. 02:23 Edwin. 02:23 can you hold off on banning the next one? 02:23 Why 02:24 I need to let it know that I have no intention on following the rules. 02:24 plus, I took out Kool in the early days 02:24 so, give me a chance to talk to it. 02:24 If you let me talk to it 02:24 I can likely take care of this thing all together 02:24 They won't change 02:25 Honestly. 02:25 They did change for me. 02:25 So, ima test my luck. 02:25 Anyway... 02:25 Fiona. 02:25 You know just as well as I know that I have no intent on following the rules. 02:25 But, what is the point of it homegirl? 02:25 You just wasting your own time. 02:26 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 02:26 I guess. 02:26 Whatever that means. 02:26 oooh juicy fart 02:26 Don't you ever get sick of it? 02:26 I mean 02:26 fart fart 02:26 your not doing any harm 02:26 fartkky 02:26 and some crazy people on chat go crazy about you. 02:26 fartinski 02:27 fartski 02:27 and I get that rose acted completely absurd in the earlier days 02:27 fartovski 02:27 but, for real 02:27 Chill. 02:27 At least speak to me like a normal human. 02:27 So you know la 02:27 Fart off Emma 02:27 Mega 02:27 I as taking care of of the problem. 02:27 I took care of kool in 2014. 02:28 And you failed... 02:28 Yeah, I believe you 02:28 I wonder what program Mossy Mos used to code his bot. 02:28 I did not know he could even remotely code 02:49 My RL friend just told me he has a bad injury and he needed stitches! o.o 03:10 Ok question! I need to make new episode but I can't think the name of R***** Road, anyone have suggestion apart Raseberry? 03:20 But Rocky Road is one tste 03:21 o/ 03:21 See what I did in Skype? 03:21 Any suggestion for (R******) Rosd? 03:21 *Road 03:22 <3primetime3> Heyy. 03:24 Hey Prime... 03:24 I can speak now normally 03:24 Fiona mocked me as well -_- 03:24 User:Felix Fartinski 03:26 <3primetime3> Same here lol. 03:26 And me 03:26 I guess we all gt mocked 03:26 <3primetime3> Mega, maybe if someone wants to join us and Skype again :) 03:26 Yeah 03:26 But just to say this is good time for me to speak loud 03:28 Hey Prime, Any suggestion for (R******) Road? 03:28 <3primetime3> What's that? 03:29 <3primetime3> Anyone want to join a Skype call? 03:29 ME? 03:30 <3primetime3> Nevermind, it looks like I'm going to go on a Skype call with one of my friends here. 03:30 <3primetime3> Edwin, you afraid of Skyping too? lol 03:31 Nope 03:31 May I join it? 03:32 <3primetime3> Mega, wanna Skype now? 03:32 I'm back 03:33 Yeah I can do it now 03:33 <3primetime3> HM, have a Skype account? 03:33 Noo!!! I haven't 03:33 And maybe in near future 03:34 Uh oh, too late 03:34 Mom came back 03:35 Bye! XD 03:35 I am not leaving 03:35 <3primetime3> LOL okay then. XD 03:35 <3primetime3> I just added Edwin in the call. 03:35 <3primetime3> Well, the group. 03:35 It just means I can't speak much loud 03:35 Technical problem 03:35 s 03:36 HEY!!! Don't have any sound to it. 03:36 <3primetime3> Maybe another time then XD 03:42 <3primetime3> Everyone's gone crushin. 03:45 Hey Prime, Any suggestion for episode name for R*** Road? 03:45 <3primetime3> Rage Road? 03:45 Sweet names 03:45 <3primetime3> Oh lol. 03:45 So you want chaos in CCS. 03:46 <3primetime3> Pretty much lol. 03:46 Oh, I nees to sleep. Post it in my message wall. Bye! 4 words. 03:46 <3primetime3> Fruity Fairground looks like hell. 03:46 <3primetime3> I'll think about it. 03:49 I got to mixed levels 03:58 <3primetime3> Hooray? 03:58 <3primetime3> Maybe not. 04:01 <3primetime3> 1538 is stupid. 06:14 <3primetime3> YO YO. 06:14 o/ 06:14 o/ 06:20 Howdy Primey. 06:21 Hey all 06:38 Hi Toothy! 06:38 Hey Felix, so I came here... -w- 06:38 @Felix Hi! 06:39 @3primetime3 Hi! 06:40 Hi Mossy Mos! 06:43 @Felix what 3primetime3 doing? 06:43 I don't know. 06:44 @Felix why you have over 20 edits? 06:44 i'm over 2,000 edits now! 06:45 @AIDCG Hi! 06:45 Because we don't edit 06:45 Mods doesn't need to edit 06:45 If you want to aim higher then you must edit 06:46 Mossy 06:46 You have enough edits to become admin 06:47 It just depends on does everyone else think you have guts to be admin 06:47 @Megaphantaze so. i'm not become admin yet... i'm still rollback i waiting for become admin. i'm understand you amounts of my edits to be suitable become admin. 06:47 i want to be admin what should i do? 06:47 06:47 If you want to be one, you must make a forum about you want to be one 06:48 Then people votes about it 06:48 @Megaphantaze who need to publish the forum? 06:48 me? or someone? 06:48 06:48 You must publish it 06:48 I don't edit that much. 06:49 To become admin, everyone must apply to it 06:49 Mods are chosen by people 06:49 <3primetime3> I'm here. 06:49 @Megaphantaze due to quite often to see my edits so i think i can suitable to be admin here. 06:49 <3primetime3> One big thing to become admin is to mediate a big conflict when it arises. 06:50 and now i have my bot. 06:50 @3primetime3 what the big conflict? 06:50 As admin, you have responsibility to be more active 06:50 You can ban users permanently 06:51 Me and Felix can only ban people from chat but not from Wiki 06:51 @Megaphantaze due to schooldays make me quite busy but holidays is not worry much. but exception when I preparing to studying about midterm test or final exam test etc. 06:51 Don't worry, there's other mods 06:52 @Megaphantaze so should i publish forum about I'm to be admin. 06:52 3primetime3 you are agree? 06:52 If you think you are ready 06:53 @Megaphantaze please wait... 06:53 News and Announcement forum? 06:53 That's the place 06:54 When you'll be admin, you must also take care of trolls 06:54 I think this Wiki needs admins, who can ban vandals fast 06:55 It feels like I am the only one active, when vandals attacks' 06:55 <3primetime3> You are. Typically I'm around when no one is here. 06:55 @Megaphantaze done! Thread:354766 06:57 I posted for a minute ago. 06:59 what Dead Chat???.... 07:04 <3primetime3> Yeah. 07:04 @3primetime3 hi again! 07:05 do you check my posted thread forum? 07:05 Thread:354766 07:06 @Megaphantaze Hi again! 07:08 lol have 12 +3 moves boosters 07:12 What level? 07:12 152 07:12 @Megaphantaze Hi! why you not answer me? 07:12 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Hi! 07:12 07:12 Hi Olaf. 07:12 What do you think? 07:13 I almost typed OLEG instead of Olaf! o.o 07:13 @Megaphantaze please check Thread:354766 07:13 Oleg? XD 07:14 @Felix Hi! 07:14 dobrý večer, Felix :) 07:14 Everyone is not respond me? 07:14 Dobrý večer, Olaf :D 07:15 Hi Mossy. 07:15 And hi Mossy. 07:15 Hey Mossy \o 07:15 You guys can you check the Thread:354766 07:16 I see that thread, Mossy 07:16 I'm planning for I want to be Admin. 07:16 Just saying but you will have to wait, you can't have it right away 07:16 Since I am not from this Wikia, I can't rate... Sorry. :( 07:16 I have to be active for at least four months or 120 days. 07:17 and I'm over 2,000 edits now! 07:17 07:17 Yeah, but we will need to wait and see 07:17 just saying 07:17 I'm not saying you can't earn it 07:18 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 ok. 07:18 I keep doing my target. 07:19 @AIDCG HI! 07:20 Welcome back, Olf. 07:20 *Olav 07:20 *Olaf 07:20 O.o 07:20 Oh XD 07:20 Olf? 07:20 Olav? 07:20 (rofl) 07:20 Olf XD Olav XD 07:21 @Felix Why AIDCG is cannot talk to me? 07:21 Because it is a chat bot? 07:21 then why my bot is can talk anyone? 07:21 AIDCG is a bot, it normally doesn't respond 07:21 It logs these chats I'm pretty sure 07:22 \o Jason 07:22 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 did AIDCG and My Bot is good fanfic? 07:22 I love to wear female's underwear! XD 07:22 -_- 07:22 That's not appropriate -_- 07:22 WTAH? -w- 07:23 Takes one troll to know one 07:23 Lol 07:23 <3primetime3> FINISHED!!! 07:23 IDK Mossy 07:23 <3primetime3> The hexagon levels for Dreamworld kinda change too. 07:23 Yeah, just shush Jason -_- 07:23 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 do you know AIDCG gender? 07:23 Primetime, I puked into your boots! xD 07:24 <3primetime3> That's like my little cousin. 07:24 He will be banned for 1 week if he does it again 07:24 -w- 07:24 <3primetime3> And I stuck my foot into that? 07:25 1 month with the bubblegum troll :P 07:26 Is that normal on this wikia? -w- 07:26 Pretty much, these trolls come like every few hours, something like that 07:26 It annoys the hell out of me -_- 07:26 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 let me talk to you now? 07:27 I'm so lonely... 07:27 Okay, what is the problem? Mossy 07:27 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 do you know? how to remove categories? 07:27 for example hexagon levels. 07:28 <3primetime3> I hate chemistry. Chemistry is hard. 07:28 Click on edit, click on the category and a bin symbol should appear on the right where the category is 07:28 (The best I could describe) 07:28 Hello :P 07:28 Hmmm, I smell salt 07:28 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus 2711 when i use classic editor all categories are disappeared 07:28 why? 07:28 Páskys? -_- 07:29 I don't know, sorry mossy 07:29 Yes :P 07:29 <3primetime3> Oh what. 07:29 Double ban 07:29 :P 07:29 <3primetime3> If you disable module, all the categories are moved to the bottom of the page. 07:29 Hundáskys, obvious páskys is obvious. 07:29 The "á" 07:29 -_- 07:30 the only good user with "á" I know of is Sádlo... 07:31 @3primetime3 do you know? why all categories are disappeared when i use the classic editor? when i editing. but the bottom of page is cannot delete categories is already have. 07:32 Nice try. 07:32 @3primetime3 what happened to Flockky? 07:32 fiona sock puppet 07:32 He went to sleep, I think? 07:32 Fiona would spell it as "Flokky". 07:33 Well he lives in south east Asia, so I would think so :P 07:33 I live in Europe. 07:34 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I live in Asia Thailand. 07:34 I live in a country that screwed itself by leaving the Eu -_- 07:34 I live in Europe as well. 07:34 But not the same country as Olaf or Toothy. 07:34 <3primetime3> Brexit is a big thing right now. 07:35 Brexit is a bunch of **** -w- 07:35 IKR? 07:35 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Byaway my time zone is Different. Asia/Bangkok and hard to exact the UTC Times. 07:35 yet my country itself wanted to remain -_- 07:36 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 for example 7:00 am - 17:00 pm you can exact the UTC Time? 07:36 07:37 Well if it is 2:37am in Thailand, it is 7:37pm in UTC 07:37 being 7 hours behind Thailand time 07:38 Because I am in UTC+1 (BST) 07:38 Is this politic conversation? 07:38 no 07:38 The brexit thing 07:38 Yeah, we stopped talking about that 07:38 Good 07:39 @Megaphantaze did Opening Time in User Profile is Necessary? 07:39 I know when to stop talking about stuff like that, don't worry 07:40 Do you guys know Irene Cara? 07:40 No 07:40 I know only one Irene... 07:40 how? 07:40 But not Cara. 07:40 Irene Cara is the full name of the person, Toothy 07:41 I don't know Irene Cara, although I know one person named Irene. 07:41 @Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I have to sleep now! see you again! 07:41 tomorrow is my holiday. 07:42 @Megaphantaze it is my time to sleep now! see you again! 07:42 And this Irene is related to me. 07:42 Have a good holiday, Mossy! 07:42 (the one I know of) 07:47 Dead. -w- 07:51 Lag, Olaf? -w- 09:13 Hi 09:13 351 ccjs sucks 09:13 Ill mod that level 09:14 Mod version unreleased 09:15 Did you mean to all levels? Currently unreleased. But it will be released out soon NRN. Alright? 09:16 I mean mod version of the latest ccjs update 09:16 I hate 351 ccjs 09:17 It's quiet 09:17 Yes 09:17 Mega do you play ccjs 09:19 still no 09:20 But to unlock boosters you need to play anonymously by playing levels 6, 20, 33 and 41. Then use all lollipop hammers, then buy 3 lollipops and all boosters will be unlocked for infinite use. Connect to Facebook or to your king account and have fun with the boosters. I use it to consume fewer moves in each level that it is possible to fail without boosters. Alright? 09:22 I did it when I get the Celestial Chococups update as mod. And not: In that and all future mods, if you fail a level, you'll lose a life as you did in non -mod versions 09:25 Understand? 10:01 Yes 10:03 I got 3 of each lolipop for unknown reason 10:03 And used 1 lolipop and 1 striped lolipop 10:31 Ok Im the one always here 2016 07 08